Descent
by StrgateAtlantis1
Summary: John & Teyla return after missing for a month. Something has happened to one of them, and neither have any clue as to how it happened. But it has sent their lives in a completely different direction than either had expected. Sheyla. Future fic.
1. Missing

**A/N:**_ Okay, sooooo, for those of you who have read my fic, Redemption, this is basically the same idea, only rewritten. Same overall concept, only many of the details have been updated/changed. For those of you who have not read Redemption... Welcome Aboard! :D I hope you will stick with me throughout the story! I think it will be an interesting one! Sorry the first chapter is so short, I just didn't have enough to put in it. The rest will probably be a little longer. I hope... And, if it seems a little unfocused in the beginning, that's because... um... it is. Oops. I guess that's what I get for starting a fic at 1 in the morning... Well, enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review at the end! :D I love me some reviews! lawl ba'als! 3_

_-StrgateAtlantis1 ^-^_**

* * *

****Missing**

Richard Woolsey was beginning to get worried. It wasn't every day that his second in command went missing. The rest of Sheppard's team had returned six days ago, without Sheppard, or Teyla. Neither Rodney nor Ronon wanted to leave the planet without finding them, but, Woolsey had ordered them to come back. He had been sending several teams through the gate since then, however. Ronon had been tagging along with Major Lorne's team, determined to find his two missing colleagues. So far, none of the teams had come up with anything.

The time to call the search parties off was creeping closer, causing him more and more anxiety. He never liked having to be the 'bad guy', but he was usually the only one willing to do what needed to be done. This time was different. He knew Ronon wouldn't be too happy, along with many other people in Atlantis. He continued to watch the gate from his office. He had tried to get work done, but it seemed impossible.

Suddenly, the Stargate began to dial. Woolsey jumped up from his desk, knocking over a folder that had been lying on his lap. He quickly made his way into the control room, and looked at Chuck, who was watching his laptop for some kind of indicator as to who it was.

"It's Major Lorne's IDC." He announced.

"Right on time…" Woolsey said, slightly disappointed.

Everyone watched the gate as the event horizon formed. Ronon was the first to appear, followed by Lorne and his men. No one else followed them. Woolsey looked at Lorne from the balcony, when Lorne looked up; all he did was shake his head. Woolsey's shoulders slumped. He turned around silently, and returned to his desk. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. It was a feeling that told him they weren't going to find them anytime soon.

He began to reread Doctor McKay's report of what happened. He had basically memorized the major details. They arrived, met the local villagers, looked around, and when they were getting ready to leave, Teyla said she had forgotten something in the village. She and John went back to find it, while Ronon and Rodney got everything ready. When they didn't return after forty-five minutes, they went looking for them. They asked the people where they were. They all said that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla had never returned. They continued to look everywhere until Woolsey ordered them back to Atlantis.

It just didn't make any sense. How could two completely capable people suddenly disappear? It seemed almost impossible for either Sheppard or Teyla to get captured without someone hearing _something_! Colonel Sheppard didn't usually go out without some kind of fight. It just didn't feel right.

Possibilities were endless. They could have been kidnapped by just about anybody. The Wraith were at the top of the list, though, what would they kidnap them for? Maybe it was that group… The Coalition of Planets. But why would they only kidnap Sheppard and Teyla? There were plenty of culprits, but none of them really had a reason to do it.

Richard looked at the clock in the corner of his laptop's screen. They had been missing for 153 hours. He put his head in his hands. He knew if they didn't find them soon, the likelihood that they would find them at all, would be extremely slim. This, he had decided, was one of the most difficult weeks in his entire career.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

Rodney McKay had been sitting in Woolsey's office for the past thirty minutes. He was waiting for him to finish writing a letter to John Sheppard's brother, telling him of his demise. Rodney didn't want to believe that Sheppard was dead. To him, John was still just missing, as was Teyla.

Woolsey finally finished, looking up from his laptop.

"How can I help you, Doctor McKay?" he asked.

"I just thought you should know that, after much debate, Ronon and I, we have, um… We have decided we would like to be assigned to a new team." Rodney said, frowning.

"I see." Woolsey nodded. "Is there any team in particular you wish to be assigned to?"

"Well, Ronon would like to be with Major Lorne, while I don't really have much of a preference." He mumbled.

"Alright. I will speak to Major Lorne about it, and we will have you placed with somebody by Tuesday."

"Good." Rodney got up from the chair, and began to walk out of the office. "Oh, and, uh, thank you." He said, before leaving the room.

Woolsey sighed, and looked back at his laptop. He was just about to press the 'save' button, when the gate began to dial. He quickly became concerned. There wasn't any gate travel scheduled for today. He grumbled as he walked into the control room, looking at Chuck expectantly.

"Is it Lt. Walker's team? They must be returning early…"

"Holy…" Chuck began.

"What?" Woolsey asked.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC, sir." Chuck said, unable to believe what he was saying.

"What? Let me see that!" Rodney snapped from the other side of the room, checking the computer screen a second time. "He's right!"

Woolsey and McKay ran down the gate room stairs, as they waited for whoever it was to appear. Several guns clicked behind them, just in case.

Teyla suddenly appeared through the event horizon, quickly followed by John. Woolsey motioned for everyone to lower their weapons, while Rodney's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Rodney?" John asked, sounding a little funny. "What's going on…"

Both John and Teyla collapsed as the gate shut down. Rodney finally found the ability to move, and he rushed over to them, just as Jennifer Keller and several other medical personnel arrived.

"Are they okay?" Rodney asked, his voice quivering.

"They're fine, Rodney." Keller assured him. "They're just unconscious."

"What happened to them?"

"My guess is as good as yours." Jennifer sighed, as she helped get Teyla onto a gurney.

Both Rodney and Woolsey watched as the two people who had been declared MIA, were rushed off to the infirmary.


	2. Awakening

**A/N:**_ Hello! This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I was... surprised... lol. I don't usually update this quickly, but I have gotten myself really interested in Stargate Atlantis again. (Thanks to owning all 5 seasons, and watching them non-stop for a day) Anyway, were getting to the good part, so stick with me! And I would appreciate if you review this chapter! (Even if you've reviewed the first one) That way, I can stay up to date on what you guys think of the story! Happy reading!_

_-StrgateAtlantis1_

**

* * *

****Awakening**

John Sheppard's eyes slowly flickered open. He wasn't quite expecting everyone in Atlantis to be waiting by his bed in the infirmary, but that's almost what he found when he fully regained his senses. Ronon and Rodney were the first to realize he was awake. Rodney hopped off the bed he was sitting on and called Keller over. Next thing John knew, there was a flashlight shining in his eyes, and a woman's voice asking him questions.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better." John answered truthfully, blinking furiously, trying to regulate his vision.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Keller asked.

"Teyla and I went back to the village to get something she forgot, and next thing I know, we're standing in front of the gate in Atlantis, and everybody has their guns pointed at us…" John mumbled, still a bit groggy.

"What month is it?" Rodney asked, pushing himself next to Keller.

"What kind of question is that?" John growled.

"Just, humor me." Rodney sighed.

"It's May."

"Great, he has no idea!" Rodney threw his hands up in the air, like he would if something disappointed him immensely.

"No idea of what?" John asked, beginning to get impatient.

"Colonel…" Woolsey said, stepping into John's view. "You and Teyla have been missing for over a month. We all thought you were dead."

"What!" John couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of it made any sense. He would remember something if he had been missing for a month.

"Teyla's waking up again…" Ronon said from several feet away. John looked at the bed to his right, and found Teyla laying there.

"Again?" John asked.

"Yes, she woke up five hours ago, and we filled her in on everything, then she fell back asleep." Rodney said.

"Does she remember anything?" John asked. Rodney shook his head. "Great."

Dr. Keller returned, having gone to get their blood work results. She flipped through the packet of paper, appearing pleased, until she reached one of the last pages. She looked at Teyla. John noticed the sudden change in her posture and expression.

"Everything looks great." She smiled. You two should be out of here by tomorrow. Oh, Mr. Woolsey, can I see you for a moment?"

"Of course." Woolsey walked over to her, and followed her into a different room.

"I wonder what that was about..." Rodney said. Woolsey reappeared suddenly, without Keller. He looked at Rodney, then Ronon. He gestured for them to follow him.

"Looks like you're about to find out…" John grimaced, as Rodney and Ronon followed Woolsey out of the room. He was concerned about what could have been on that page.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Teyla looked at John worriedly.

"That would be my best guess." John nodded. "And it probably has something to do with one of us." Both John and Teyla continued to watch the doorway where everyone had disappeared. John continued to watch her. Something about her was different about her; he just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

Jennifer Keller was waiting for Mr. Woolsey in the conference room. She was pacing back and forth along the back wall of the room. When Woolsey appeared through the doors, followed by Rodney and Ronon, she seemed even more anxious. She motioned for them to sit down. Rodney gave her a questioning glance, but she only had to glare at him to get him to sit down like the others. She liked having a small amount of power over him.

"What's so important that you needed to see us in here right away?" Rodney asked.

"I've gotten back Colonel Sheppard and Teyla's blood work." She said, gripping the folder in her hand tightly.

"And?" Rodney said impatiently.

"And… Everything seems to be fine." Jennifer mumbled. "But, um, I noticed something on the last page."

"Doctor Keller, if you could please move this along, I have a large amount of paperwork to do now that the Colonel and Teyla have returned.

"Okay." Jennifer inhaled. "Teyla's pregnant."

* * *

Teyla was now the only one awake, since John had drifted off to sleep again. She has her eyes closed, and was trying to remember anything she could, when she heard a familiar laugh. It was the laughter of her son. She opened her eyes, already smiling, to see Kanaan holding their son, Torren, in front of her.

"Kannan." Teyla said warmly.

"I came as soon I heard you had returned." Kanaan said. "We thought you were dead, Teyla."

"I'm sorry." Teyla's smile faded.

"Torren has been very uneasy ever since you went missing. He hasn't been sleeping well." Kanaan sighed, handing Torren to Teyla carefully. She felt overjoyed to hold him in her arms again, even though to her, it felt like she had been missing for no more than several days. He giggled, and reached out his little arm and Teyla met it with her finger, which he grabbed onto. She knew she would never been happier.

* * *

"What!" Rodney shouted, standing from his chair, which fell backwards from the momentum of him standing.

"Please, Rodney. Try not to be so loud." Jennifer said quietly.

"Well I'm sorry. It's just a bit of shock." Rodney began to sit back down; until he remembered that his chair had fallen over. He picked it up before finally taking his seat again.

"How far along is she?" Woolsey asked.

"About a month, maybe less." Keller said.

"So, this didn't happen before they disappeared?" Ronon asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Probably not, no." Jennifer frowned.

"What does this mean?" Woolsey asked.

"I don't know. I won't be able to run a DNA test until Teyla is at least ten weeks along with the pregnancy." Keller mumbled.

"Do we tell her?" Rodney asked.

"Well, if something like that was going on with me, I would certainly like to know as soon as possible." Jennifer said.

"That's a yes, then." Rodney frowned. "How?"

"Let's leave that up to her, Doctor McKay." Woolsey said. "Is that all, Doctor Keller?"

"Yes, for now." She nodded.

"Alright then. Let's leave the doctor to do her job. I want you both to get some rest." Woolsey said, looking at Rodney and Ronon.

"No argument there." Rodney said, gladly leaving the conference room.

"I would like to be there for Teyla when Keller tells her." Ronon said.

"That's fine, as long as it's alright with her." Woolsey said.

"I won't mind."

"Alright then. I'll leave you to it." Woolsey said, walking out of the conference room.

Jennifer looked at Ronon. She pursed her lips, and walked over to him. She stood there for a minute, completely silent. She was thinking of how she was going to tell Teyla that she's mysteriously pregnant. Unless, she became pregnant before they disappeared. But that didn't seem to be the case. Finally, she looked up at Ronon, and exhaled.

"Let's get this over with." Jennifer said, leading the way out of the room. Ronon silently followed.


	3. Disarray

**A/N:** _Wow, this chapter came even easier than the first one... Which is weird. I guess I'm just really into this plot/story! I bet that's good for all of you reading this, since you obviously like it if you're on Chapter 3... lol. Well, hope you enjoy it. We're still in the beginning stages, and I promise, things are just getting good! Leave a review please! (even if you've left one on previous chapters! I like to be kept up-to-date with my readers likes and dislikes! Okay, I'm going to go finish my potato salad now... :D Happy reading!_

_-StrgateAtlantis1_

**

* * *

****Disarray**

Teyla was partially in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just been told by Doctor Keller. She could feel everyone in the room looking at her, waiting for her response. Kanaan looked hurt and confused. Ronon looked worried, which was odd for him, Jennifer looked nervous, and John… he looked sad, confused, and even angry. She looked down at Torren, who was asleep in her arms. He was barely even a year old; she had never wanted to have another child so soon after his birth. It scared her. She knew the baby wasn't Kanaan's. They hadn't done anything that could produce a child in some time. The only thing that made sense was that the child was created when she and Colonel Sheppard were missing.

"I don't understand how this could have happened…" Teyla said quietly, unable to look at Kanaan. He was also unable to look at her.

"I wish I had more answers for you." Keller looked at the floor. "I hope that we will find out more as the pregnancy progresses."

"But it is her choice to let it progress or not, am I correct?" Kanaan asked, clearly trying to hold back anger.

"Kanaan!" Teyla snapped. "I would never…"

"You don't know what this child is, Teyla!" Kanaan cut her off. "What if it is dangerous? Are you willing to put your own life at risk for a child you know nothing about?"

"I would not be able to live with myself if I chose to terminate its life." Teyla said quietly. "Never speak of it again."

"Teyla…" Kanaan began again.

"I said never speak of it!" Teyla shouted, obviously panicking. She handed Torren to Dr. Keller, who took him quickly. "Please leave, Kanaan."

"Very well." Kanaan didn't seem at all happy about Teyla's decision, but he left without another word.

"Could you watch Torren tonight, Dr. Keller?" Teyla asked, trying to act as happy as possible.

"Oh, of course." Jennifer nodded. She turned, and looked up at Ronon. She silently told him that he should follow her, and give Teyla some space. He nodded in agreement.

Teyla sat there, in complete silence, trying her best not to cry. She was terrified, but she couldn't let anyone know that. Instinctively, she put her hand on her abdomen, and began crying as softly as possible. Every possibility was going through her head. The child could be a Wraith experiment for all she knew. It was impossible to tell. She could only hope that the next few weeks would go by as fast as possible, so she could get her answers. Teyla heard someone mumble beside her, and realized that John was still in the bed next to her. She quickly held back the rest of her tears, wiping away the ones that had already fallen.

"I almost forgot you were there." Teyla tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding more like a sob.

"You didn't have to stop; I can't imagine what you must be going through right now." John said, running a hand through his hair, a clear sign he was uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine." Teyla lied.

"No you're not." John said. "You don't have to talk about it now, but… I, uh, just want you to know, I'm always here."

"Thank you, John." Teyla smiled sadly. "I really do appreciate it."

"No problem." John mumbled. He sat back against the bed. He had a strong feeling that he was tied into the situation, he just wasn't sure how.

**

* * *

**

_2 Weeks Later_

Jennifer set up the ultrasound by the bed Teyla was lying in. She and Colonel Sheppard had been released from the infirmary two days after their return, but here they were, back again. This time, for a completely different reason.

"You did not have to be here, John." Teyla noted.

"I felt like I should. Someone should be here for you, Teyla." John smiled. Inside, he was cursing Kanaan for returning to New Athos, without even telling Teyla, a week ago. He understood why Kanaan needed space, but he didn't even say 'good-bye'.

"Are you ready?" Jennifer asked. She knew Teyla couldn't really be looking forward to this, but it was the earliest test they could do to figure out if the baby was even human, which was a fear in the back of everyone's mind. Even though, this early on in the pregnancy, the baby would look like a black blob, but at least they would know the child was growing at a normal rate.

"Yes." Teyla nodded bravely. She was scared, but she knew it was her own decision to go through with the pregnancy.

Jennifer lifted Teyla's shirt up a little, and squirted the gel onto Teyla's stomach. She flinched a little, and Keller realized she forgot to warn Teyla that it would be cold. She apologized, and then continued to place the probe on the gel. She began moving it around, trying to find the baby. She kept explaining everything she was doing to Teyla and Sheppard. Finally, as small black blob appeared on the screen. As she continued to move the probe to get a better image, another black blob appeared, close to the first one.

"Oh, wow." Keller mumbled, surprised by what she was seeing.

"What is it?" John asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." Jennifer assured them.

"Then what is it?" Teyla asked.

"Teyla… You're having twins." Jennifer couldn't help but smile a little.

Teyla looked at the screen, then to John, then back at the screen. She couldn't believe it anymore than Keller could. Twins?

"Are you sure?" Teyla said.

"Positive." Jennifer nodded. "Here, look." She pointed to one of black blobs, calling it "Baby A", and then to the second one, calling it "Baby B".

"Holy crap…" John said.

"It looks like you're about six weeks along, so I was right when I said you weren't pregnant before you disappeared." Keller said softly. "Speaking of which, have either of you remembered anything yet?"

"No." Teyla shook her head.

"Me neither." John said.

"Well, I'm done for today. I suggest you go get some rest. It's pretty late. I wish I could have gotten you in sooner, but I've just been really busy." Jennifer smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor Keller." Teyla said, getting up from the bed.

"Oh, you can call me Jennifer." Keller said.

"Thank you, Jennifer." Teyla repeated.

"You're welcome, Teyla." Jennifer said.

**

* * *

**

John walked with Teyla to her quarters. They stopped just outside her door, looking at each other. John looked at the floor, unsure of what to say. For some reason he seemed very nervous.

"Thank you for being there for me, John." Teyla said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Plus, I felt like I should be there." John smiled warmly.

"Why?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know. I've felt a pull towards you…" John cut himself off.

"Towards me?" Teyla said.

"You weren't supposed to hear that part." John grumbled.

"I have felt the same 'pull', actually." Teyla said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"I'm not sure." Teyla looked away, as a cry came from behind the door. "I have to…"

"Go ahead. See you tomorrow." John smiled, and walked away before she could say anything else. She walked into the room, and relieved Doctor Stephanie Wiley of her babysitting duties. She went over to Torren's crib, and rocked it back and forth, calming his crying. She continued to rock it even after he fell asleep. She was lost in thought. She thought about Kanaan, how he abandoned her and their son. She thought about John, how their already strong connection had suddenly gotten deeper, and whether or not she could act on the feelings she was having, without there being negative side effects. Kanaan did abandon her after all, why wouldn't she be able to find someone else? She had become so unsure of herself over the past two weeks, while keeping up the façade of her former self. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She rested a hand on her abdomen, thinking about the two lives growing inside her. She didn't know what they were, but already, she felt like she needed to protect them. She just wished she knew more about their creation, so she, and everyone else, could understand what was happening.


End file.
